PEACE SWEET STORY
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Sepenggal cerita manis yang singgah dikehidupannya


"Piece Sweet Story "

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : EYD tak benar, typo(s), Gender Bender, OOC, AU, dll..

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha- female Naruto Uzumaki

. . .^^v. . .

"Aku suka padamu..."

Sasuke seharusnya tak perlu terkejut saat mendengar sederet kalimat pendek tersebut, setiap hari pasti saja ada yang mengatakan suka padanya, namun saat ini ia tertegun saat sosok gadis pirang Twintail di hadapannya membungkuk, aneh memang jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha tertegun hanya karna pernyataan suka yang baru diterimanya, tapi gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang tak pernah mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dia hanya tau gadis pirang itu adalah teman sekelasnya -yang selalu dia perhatikan-, ia juga tak menyangka gadis pirang itu menyukainya, karna gadis itu bukanlah bagian dari Sasuke Fans Club, club yang konyol baginya.

Gadis pirang, yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, tingginya memang hanya setinggi pundak Sasuke, saat mata biru itu menatap matanya, ia merasa terkunci, baru ia sadari Naruto memiliki mata yang sangat indah.

"Ano..." suara Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke, dilihatnya wajah Naruto, 3 pasang guratan di pipi Naruto memberikan kesan manis padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu, terima kasih atas waktumu, maaf bila aku mengganggumu..." Naruto hendak pergi, namun sebuah cengkraman halus di tangannya membuat ia berhenti.

"Eh?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia sukai itu.

"Ano.. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos, namun sedikit merona

"Kau tak mau mendengar jawabanku?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Eh? Kau pasti menolakkukan..." lirih Naruto sambil menunduk, "Jadi, tak apa, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku saja kok..." lanjut Naruto, wajahnya agak mendongak agar mampu memandang mata Sasuke, tak lupa senyuman cerah menyertainya..

"Bodoh..." ucap Sasuke pelan

"Eh?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya, dobe!?"

"Aku bukan dobe, Teme!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau fikir aku akan menolakmu?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar begitu tenang.

"Habisnya, Sasuke selalu menolak gadis yang suka pada Sasuke..." jawab Naruto, menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah tampannya, senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kecuali pada keluarganya.

"Jadi kau berharap mau kutolak?"

"Eh? Tidak! Tapi..." wajah yang terangkat itu kembali menunduk kembali, saat mata sapphirenya bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx di depannya

"Aku menerimamu..." ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi tak percaya dan bahagia tampak jelas di wajah manis itu.

"Su-sungguh?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan, suaranya agak bergetar menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. Sebuah anggukan membuat Naruto tak lagi dapat menahan tangisannya, ia melompat, memeluk leher Sasuke erat, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Airigatou.. Arigatou..." bisik Naruto disela tangisannya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelah tangannya membalas pelukan kekasih barunya itu.

.

. . . ^^v . . .

.

Sang raja telah beranjak menuju ke peraduannya, bias-bas cahayanya menciptakan warna jingga di langit, menghadirkan pemandangan yang begitu indah di sore hari. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis berjalan beriringan, tanpa adanya pembicaraan di tengah-tengah mereka, pemuda emo yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke Uchiha itu melangkah santai, tas sekolahnya ia sampirkan pada bahu kanannya, kenapa ia berjalan di jalan yang berlainan dengan arah rumahnya? Tentu saja untuk mengantar gadis di sampingnya yang kita tahu adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi, namun ia bukanlah seorang yang biasa memulai pembicaraan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sadar Naruto berhenti di belakangnya, tepatnya di dekat sebuah jalan kecil, ia menengok ke belakang hendak memanggil gadis yang baru saja menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya itu, namun melihat Naruto berjongkok menghadap jalan kecil itu membuat Sasuke heran, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto...

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat telah berada tepat di samping Naruto.

"Ini.." tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah kardus di hadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Lihat! Ada anak anjingnya, lucu sekalikan?" Seru Naruto, ia tampah berbinar memandang 2 anak anjing yang berada dalam kardus tersebut, seekor anak anjing berwarna putih dan seeokor anak anjing berwarna coklat.

"Kasihan sekali mereka, tega sekali sih orang yang membuang mereka!" gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke melihat 2 anak anjing itu menyalak saat Naruto membawa mereka ke dalam pangguangnnya, ia juga melihat bagaimana Naruto tertawa melihat 2 anak anjing di pangkuannya saling menjilati.

"Dobe, ayo pulang.." ajak Sasuke

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto, raut sedih terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Tinggalkan saja disitu..." saran Sasuke

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto, ia berdiri, memeluk kedua anak anjing itu.

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang saja..." Saran Sasuke yang satu ini membuat Naruto berfikir sejenak

"Tapi aku sudah punya rubah, pasti mama hanya memperbolehkanku merawat satu ekor anjing saja..." perkataan Naruto kini membuat Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang 2 anak anjing yang masih berada di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Haa-aah.." Sasuke menghela nafas "Satunya biar aku saja yang merawatnya..."

"Hintou..?" mata Naruto berbinar mendengarnya

"Hn.."

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke rawat yang coklat ya.."

"Hn.." Sasuke mengambil anak anjing yang di sodorkan Naruto

"Nah rawat dia ya Sasuke..."

"Hn, kalau sudah sebaiknya cepat kita pulang..."

"Ah, iya , ayo..."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, kali ini ditemani dengan 2 anak anjing yang terus menyalak membuat Naruto tertawa, dan tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke tersenyum

Setelah 5 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Naruto, rumah berukuran minimalis itu terkesan sejuk dengan rumput pendek di halamannya dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah Naruto..

"Ne, Arigatou teme.."

"Hn.."

"Mau mampir dulu Teme?" tawar Naruto

"Tak usah.." tolak Sasuke

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya Sasuke..." pesan Naruto

"Hn.." Namun Sasuke masih diam

"Ne, Sasuke.." panggil Naruto pelan

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, saat melihat wajah Naruto menunduk

"Ano, kata Sakura kalau berpisah dengan kekasih itu harus..." Naruto tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya, tangannya mendekap erat anak anjing putih itu..

Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, ia tersenyum tipis -entah yang keberapa kali- melihat kepolosan gadis pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Maksudmu sebuah ciuman?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan dagunya di angkat, ia dapat melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, secara tak sadar Naruto memejamkan kedua Sapphirenya.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung membuka matanya kembali saat ia merasakan sentuhan di keningnya. Sasuke mencium keningnya beberapa detik..

"Untuk saat ini aku tak berani menyentuhmu, biarkan semuanya berjalan, bagaimanapun kau bukan wanita yang mudah untuk disentuh sembarangan..." jelas Sasuke di sertai senyuman tulus yang tak pernah ia pelihatkan pada wanita lain, kecuali ibunya dan Naruto, membuat Naruto merasakan dibaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang, ditemani semburat merah di wajahnya..

"Un!" Naruto mengangguk

"Kalai begitu aku pulang..." pamit Sasuke

"Ya, hati-hati Sasuke..."

"Hn.."

END

A/N : pengennya buat cerita manis tapi gak tauk deh jdinya macam ini..-,-

Maaf kalau gak memuaskan yah, saran dan kritikan sangat dibutuhkan..

Jangan lupa RIVIEW.. hehehehe…


End file.
